creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Toward Starlight's End
Toward Starlight’s End and under project name Project Starlight describes a long-developed science fiction series written by T.C Michael. It describes a dystopian Earth after facing depopulation when space exploration was commercialized and exoplanets were rapidly colonized in a 70-year period from 2015 to 2094 by the use of jump gates (warp gates) and faster-than-light speed equipped starships. Setting In the year 2094, humans have colonized exoplanets deemed habitable through advanced terraforming. Huge cities are constructed and industrialization efforts are revolutionized, creating a universal-wide economy. On Earth, the planet’s population has declined due to the mass exodus following economic ruin and prompts to colonialize space in order to establish a new living system in the early 2020’s, and with Earth’s meta-cities facing overpopulation, the remaining governments are prompted to build spaceports in order to migrate the populace to other systems. With warp gates operational, planetary colonizers have inhabited nearly half of the galaxy within the 21st century. Plot summary Sarah Jane Loveheart and Michael James Stacy are veteran private investigators who operate the Loveheart-Stacy Investigative Services in New York City, before temporarily relocating to Sun City in Arizona, then from aboard their starship The Blackheart. The characters struggle against the lawless outlook between Earth’s megacities and the desolate wastelands throughout North America. They are also accompanied by their adopted son and computer hacker Kevin Statham, and their personal assistant and close-friend Anika Kleinschmidt, along with Sarah’s brother Kris and a bounty hunter named Lisa O’Conner. Throughout the series, the characters would fight an array of criminal organizations and black operatives, while undertaking a case that involves a recent whistle-blowing against the megacorporation Evecorp and its involvement in illegal black marketing and drug-related operations, while also unraveling a conspiracy behind the company’s founder Evelin Bishop as part of a secret organization known as The Roundtable, a group consisting of wealthy elites who operate various criminal operations throughout the galaxy in order to maintain their universal monopolization and manipulate the global powers into total war. The characters would also find themselves performing their services off-world, and explore various parts of the solar system divided by four of the powerful stellar governments from aboard their starship The Blackheart, while exploring independent colonies and other indigenous civilizations throughout the galaxy. The series is currently being written and outlined by T.C Michael, who also states that the series will act as a tribute aimed at influential popular culture works such as Batman, Star Wars, Bladerunner, and even references to James Bond and anime. Influences Main article: Cultural references in Toward Starlight's End The series was drafted by T.C since 2009, and is still a work-in-progress as of 2016. This series would represent a powerful and complex imagination by T.C, who has been influenced by a majority of popular culture and especially relating to retro-futurism. Toward Starlight's End takes shape and influences from science fiction authors such as William Gibson and Phillip K Dick, and cinematic influences from Ridley Scott, George Lucas, Tim Burton, George Miller, and Irvin Kershner. In contrast, Toward Starlight’s End is heavily inspired by popular titles such as Sprawl Trilogy, Blade Runner, Akira, Cowboy Bebop, Mad Max, and Firefly. Additional influences draw from Batman and 1940s film noir for it's dark and gritty atmosphere. Gallery Category:Science fiction Category:Retrofuturism Category:Space Opera Category:Cyberpunk